Two in the Morning
by KellyJade
Summary: When Kenzi's been drinking, and Lauren shows up at an ungodly hour, what would you expect her to do?  Bo/Lauren. Minor swearing/sexual themes. Obviously.


This is basically just some rambling thing that occurred to me tonight. I love Lost Girl, and I love Kenzi, and I luuuurve Bo & Lauren. So here's a random little thing from Kenzi's wonderfully refreshing point of view. Enjoy, review, eat bagels.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, durr.

So I'm sitting at home after a long day, enjoying a drink, when I hear a knock at the door. I sit up on the couch, putting my beer bottle on the ground. "Who the hell…" I grumble, walking over to the door. It's late, (or early, really, depending on how you look at it), and callers at two in the morning aren't really the norm around here, if we even _have_ a norm around here. But then I yank open the door, and whaddya know, it's Lauren.

Ah, shoulda guessed. "Um, hey, Doc," I say, raising an eyebrow. "Back again, huh?" Yeah, the Light Fae's resident doctor hottie has been showing up a lot lately. Bo said it has something to do with lessons in exercising control when I asked her about it last week. Yeah, suuuuure. And the googly eyes you make when you see her walk into the room are all in the name of science.

"Hi, Kenzi," she says back, very polite of course. "I realize it's a bit of a weird time." I just grin, and stand back, waving her in.

"Eh, don't worry about it," I tell her, rolling my eyes at her back as she saunters into the house. "I was just finishing up some middle of the night drinking. Feel free to join me, if you want."

She turns around and gives me that slightly mocking smile she's so fond of. "No thanks, I generally don't drink when I'm trying to teach succubi self control."

Girl's got a point. "Good policy," I admit. "Bo's in her room."

She smiles at me. "Thanks, Kenzi." And she walks off toward the stairs.

Now, Lauren's been over a lot, and when she's here, I stay out of whatever her and Bo are up to. Because to be quite honest, I have a preeetty good idea of how Hot Blondie is 'helping' Bo control her powers. And that's not really any of my business.

But today, I'm a little tipsy, more than a little bored, and c'mon, frickin Lauren showed up at _two in the morning._ If that's not a special occasion visit I don't know what is, and when you're dealing with Bo and all of her super sexy succubus powers, special occasions are not something you want to miss.

So I make sure I can hear Bo's bedroom door open and close, and then I sneak over to the stairs, and as quietly as possible, I climb them. You know, my mother always used to tell me that curiosity killed the cat, but I think its all bullshit. It's my opinion that maybe that cat was just stupid.

I make it to Bo's room without any major creaks, and let's be honest, if I'm right about what's going on in there neither of those ladies are going to be listening to creaks out in the hallway anyway. I stop at the door, and carefully press my ear against it. And I can hear Bo's voice sigh seductively.

"Mmm, you're _really_ good at that."

Oh hot damn, this is what I'm talking about. I grin, my cheek pressing up against the door. _You go, girl!_

I can hear Lauren's quiet laugh. "Well, I do my best." There's the sound of a bed creaking. "Now, remember, concentrate on how you _feel_, not your hunger."

"I've been trying," says Bo, now sounding a bit exasperated. "The two are so linked, it's just…"

"I know," says Lauren again, her voice all coated with sympathy. Very understanding and professional, that's our Doctor. I smile a bit wider. Well, she's professional outside of Bo's bedroom, anyway.

"So what's the occasion for this middle of the night appointment?" Bo asks. "Breakthrough at the lab?"

"Not… exactly." The way she says this, I can tell she's smiling. "I actually just didn't want any interruptions, and I figured the middle of the night is a safe time to try this."

Oh _yeah_, baby.

"Try what, exactly?" Bo asks. God, I'm totally straight, but when she uses that tone of voice, sometimes I lose it a little bit. I can only imagine how Lauren feels right now.

There's a brief silence, and then quickened breathing, and the sound of the bed creaking again. "I think you know," Lauren whispers. More heavy breathing. "Just focus. I'm going to talk you through it."

I almost laugh out loud. Well who knew it, Science Girl is _dirty_!

"Lauren," moans Bo, her voice all choked up with something like strain. "I don't know if I can do this. I want to…" Deep intake of breath. "Oh god."

There's the sound of something dropping on the floor, and my mouth drops open. Now, I know what a pair of pants sounds like. Oh holy shitballs, they're going to fuck.

I don't really know what I expected when Lauren showed up tonight, but I gotta say, I didn't expect this. I mean, I figured these two were exploring with pushing Bo's lethal libido, but goddammit, Lauren is human. And even though they've had a lot of practice (like, a lot, seriously), it doesn't change the fact that Bo loses a gigantic amount of self control when she's sexing it up. Not to mention the fact that this is Lauren…

Yeah, I see through her tough little succubus façade. Bo can tell me all she wants that sex and love is 'different' for her than for others, that she and Lauren are just trying to improve her little body count problem. But let me tell you, I can pick out serious infatuation when I see it. And the way Bo looks at Lauren is chock full of 'omygawd I want to sex you and talk for hours and buy a condo'.

So you can understand that when it comes to this girl, Bo's a little short on self control already.

But apparently this little tidbit of information is being overlooked. "You can do this, Bo," whispers Lauren. "Now kiss me."

Damn, they're actually going to do this. I realize I'm biting my nails. Oh wow, pretty sure this is the only time in history when listening to people get freaky is a cause for stress.

Also, yeah, it occurs to me that listening to my roommate have sex is a pretty creepy/weird thing to do. But I'm obviously not going to walk away now. I mean, come on, lives are at stake here!

"Good," says Lauren after a minute, breathing heavily now. "Now what do you feel like doing?"

Bo chuckles. "You," she says, her voice low and husky.

"That's why we're here," replies Doctor Girl. Suddenly, Bo gasps, loudly, and I almost jump and whack my head against the door. "Think about how this feels," continues Lauren, "Don't lose it now, I know you can hold this together."

But I hear the bed creak again, and I know that Bo jumped up, ravenous and afraid. I can imagine how blue her eyes are glowing right now. "Lauren," she gasps, her voice shaking with forced control. "Lauren there's something I have to tell you."

Oh, what's this, now?

"You can tell me anything, what is it?"

Heavy breathing. Then Bo's voice again, a margin calmer. "Lauren I think I like you. I think I really, really like you, and it makes this so hard. I want you _so much_ but I'm so afraid I might kill you. Self control around you is just… well it is very, very difficult."

There's a pause. I feel like I'm watching a freaking soap opera. It's intense.

And then there's a sigh, and I hear Lauren get to her feet, and I hear her kiss Bo, very carefully I'm sure. "I am so happy to hear you say that. Well, the part about you liking me, that is. Not particularly the part about me having to stop what I was just doing."

Bo laughs. "You know what? How about we work up to that? But… slow, okay?"

Another quiet laugh. "Whatever you say." Brief pause. "So, what happens now?"

"Can we… just sleep?"

Awwwwww. Yeah, she can put up all the front she wants, I knew she was just a big softie.

Lauren giggles, apparently agreeing with me. "Yeah, we can do that. This is what I get for showing up at two in the morning, I guess."

I hear them both lie down on the bed. "Well, at least we didn't have any interruptions. I'd hate to have Kenzi know that I backed out of sex in favour of sleep."

"Oh of course. I imagine she would probably make fun of you, huh?"

I'm halfway down the stairs when I grin to myself and speak aloud. "I imagine she probably would."


End file.
